This proposal seeks partial support for the North American Conference on Cancer in Hispanics, to be held in Tucson, Arizona, September 12,13,14, 1991 at the Holiday Inn Downtown hotel. The aims and objectives of this conference can be summarized as follows: 1. Survey the current state of knowledge of cancer epidemiology and cancer control in United States Hispanic populations. 2. Stimulate interest and bring together national and international experts in Hispanic health and cancer in an integrated, organized, and timely attempt to focus and disseminate the most recent advances and opportunities in the area of cancer control in Hispanics. 3. Examine the heterogeneity of Hispanic populations in the United States, and identify the degree to which they can be considered a homogeneous group. 4. Make the proceedings from the conference, including all abstracts, and outlines of presentations, available to all registrants. 5. Develop a monograph from panel discussions and presentations summarizing the research currently being conducted in the field of cancer in Hispanics. 6. Identify intervention research needs and opportunities, that may serve as the basis for developing grant applications and proposals for federal funding.